Life As We Know It
by Computer Pikachu
Summary: After a married couple, Ash and Misty Ketchum, get into a terrible accident, May Maple and Drew Levin must come together in order to take care of the Ketchum's daughter as godparents. Based off the movie trailer of 'Life as we Know it'. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Life As We Know It**

_**Contestshipping & Possible hits of others.**_

**Ok guys, I'm somewhat back.**

**NOTE:**

**I was in the movie theater when I saw the trailer for **_**Life as we Know it. **_**So this is where I got the plot from. Obviously I just took the main plot, cuz the movie isn't out yet. I'll be adding in my own little fill ins! I think I'm going to make this one an AU, but with the Pokemon regions.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own the movie's plot; for that goes to the writer of the movie._

_I don't own the Pokemon characters used in this story. _

**ENJOY?**

* * *

_A couple had just finished dinner at a nice restaurant and were heading home. Indeed, it was late; it was 10:40 PM._

"Well, that certainly was a good anniversary dinner. Thanks honey!" said a orange haired girl. It was their 3rd year being married.

The man driving chuckled, "No problem, but thank _you _for marrying me. I love you Mist."

"Aww Ash, I love you too." Misty giggled with a slight blush on her face.

They began to share memories of their teenage years as they drove down the freeway. The times Ash was afraid to hold Misty's hand in public, and when she would always hit him on the head with a mallet when he did something idiotic. The time they met was when Ash had stolen Misty's bike which he never returned, because in the end, it was crashed. Still, to this day, approximately 13 years later, she never received a new bike.

Amazing how these two came together after all those times. They got married on January 10th when they were both 24. It was a beautiful location at a beach that Misty had said that the place was a 'must-have' since she absolutely loved the water. Ash was perfectly fine as long as his wife was happy.

A year later on November 12th, they had a child; a baby girl to be exact. They agreed on naming her Charlotte Marie Ketchum. Charlotte had her father's raven hair and her mother's aqua eyes and face shape. She was absolutely beautiful. By now, she's 1 year old. Listed as her god parents were Andrew (also known as Drew) Levin, Misty's close cousin, and May Maple, Ash's best 'girl' friend. Drew is now 27 and May is now 26- soon to be 27 as well. No, these two weren't together/dating. In fact, these two seemed to bicker almost non-stop. Though, they did have their moments, when Drew would hand out a rose to May when she was obviously pissed. I guess you could say they were close friends. After all, they did travel together to Johto for a bit.

Ash and Misty continued laughing at their memories together. They were absolutely in-love.

Then, Misty stopped laughing.

"ASH! WATCH OUT"

"SHIT!"

* * *

_11:00 _

_-Ring, ring, ring-_

A brunette woman had just stepped out of the bathroom after a relaxing shower, as her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello." … "Yes, this is May Maple speaking." ... "WHAT?" … "I'll be there right away…"

Tears began forming in the corner of her eyes.

May dropped the phone. Already dressed in her sleep wear which consisted of black comfy shorts and a white baggy shirt, the brunette dashed out of her apartment, into her car, and headed toward the hospital.

* * *

_11:05_

_-Ring, ring, ring-_

The phone had waken him up from his sleep.

"Yes, hello?" ... "Yeah, this is Drew Levin." ... "Oh my god..." ... "I'm on my way."

The green haired man was in shock. Why? Out of all the days in a year, it had to be his best friends' anniversary? This was bad. Really bad.

Drew rushed out the door with his car keys and in purple sweat pants **(lol)** and a black shirt. Destination: the hospital.

**Mkayy, finished chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. I know it's short, but that's because I wanted to leave a slight cliffhanger. **

**Should I keep this as an AU or make it original?**

**Yes you guys, this is a CS fic! **

**Haha yeah, I know, May had taken a shower at 11 XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life As We Know It**

**Another chapter from me. Yay!**

**Thank you ****Pikachu0711 for being my first reviewer! You made my day and gave me motivation.**

**Sorry for the disappointing 1****st**** Chapter. I hope this story will get better over time. I'm planning for it to be a great one.**

**By the way, I hope you looked up the trailer for this movie. It looks amusing.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own the movie's plot; for that goes to the writer of the movie._

_I don't own the Pokemon characters used in this story. _

**ENJOY**

* * *

_12:10 AM_

**May's POV**

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. My two best friends had gotten into a car accident that killed them both instantly. The tears won't stop pouring down my face as I entered the hospital. I found out which room they were in after asking the receptionist through my cracking voice.

After dodging the nurses, patients, and other doctors, I had finally reached the room, only to find my green-haired friend, Drew, already there. His shaking hands were on the bars of his cousin's bed.

I looked at Ash and Misty's bodies through the window before I stepped in. They were scraped up from shattered glass with blood almost everywhere on their bodies.

I felt the lump in my throat get bigger.

"I know you're over there May," I heard Drew whisper, "the cops said it was a drunk driver that crashed into them." I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I stood in the opposite corner which was closest to Misty's feet. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Umm, nice attire." I finally spoke, keeping my head down.

"I could say the same for you."

Then, we turned to one another and went into an embrace.

I cried harder than before which I didn't even know was possible. I heard Drew crying as well. If this wasn't a tragic/horrifying event, I probably would have teased him about it since he never cries. Drew has always been the tough guy. You can't exactly break his shell easily. But now wasn't the time for fighting. I needed someone to hold onto as I wept.

"WHY?" I screamed into his chest, shaking. This was the only question that occupied my mind. Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't they survive? Why did the man who crashed into them have to be drunk? Why, why, why?

"I've been asking that question to myself as well." Drew sniffed as he kept his voice low, because if it was louder, you would be able to hear the trembling in his words.

Soon enough, the relatives and other friends came. Sobbing and holding onto each other. I couldn't bare it. It was too sad. I let go of my friend and went to the two beds. First was Ash. I took one last look at him before turning to Misty. At least they're together, right?

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys," I whispered to them, "I'll keep you in my heart forever."

Tears still fell from my eyes. I had to calm down… That's when something finally hit me.

Charlotte.

Oh my god. She must still be with the babysitter at the house. Shit. Did she know? Was she okay? The babysitter must have gotten the call…

I tugged on Drew's sleeve as he was finishing up comforting some of the people that came.

"Drew! What about Charlotte? What are they going to do?" I was worried. And so was he.

Would they be putting her up for adoption? Send her to Misty's sisters? Ash's mom?

**(A/N: Apparently she had forgotten she was Charlotte's godmother -.-)**

Then a man came in.

"Are May Maple and Drew Levin present?" Everyone looked our way.

Drew and I slowly raised our hands half way.

"Come with me."

* * *

_12:50 AM_

**Drew's POV**

May and I followed this man in a nice suit. Must be some business man or lawyer.

Yeah, I cried. Astonishing, yes? Well I'm sure you would too if you found out that your only cousin and one of your friends died because of some dumbass drunk. Ok, I guess you would know realize that I'm calmed down a bit. The tears are gone, but the hole in my heart isn't.

The man led us to an office and sat down behind a big desk, motioning us to sit as well.

"May and Drew," he started, "my name is Travis Williams, and I have Ash and Misty's will with me. I'm here to discuss their daughter."

I looked at May as she sighed in relief.

"Did Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum ever say which one of you would take custody of their child if they had both died?" I glanced at May, who glanced at me. We shook our heads. "Well, they named both of you."

What? Me and May? _We_ BOTH have to watch over her? Nooo way…

"Uh, there must be some kind of mistake," May said, "Drew and I… Well, we don't really work well together. Heck, we argue 24/7. Are you sure about this?"

"Ma'am it says so in their papers. If you don't agree to these terms, we're going to have to either pass her down to the other family members or put her up for adoption."

I could tell May didn't want that when she jumped up.

"No! Nonono. If Ash and Misty want it to be both of us, then fine. I know Charlotte meant the world to them, and out of everyone in the world, they picked us. I'm honored for this opportunity as long as Drew is okay with it too." She looked at me.

Honestly, I was fine with it. I mean, passing her back and forth to one another wouldn't be that hard right?

"I'm alright with this," I started, "but wouldn't passing the child to each other be kind of complicated?"

"Sir, the Ketchum's had made it clear that you two would obtain custody of the child along with their house. I think they intended you two to live together while taking care of Charlotte. They want their child to live with both a mother and a father."

Woah. The SAME house? This was going to be hectic.

I saw May's expression. Shocked. That's all I could say. Then, her eyes softened up as she looked at me as if telling me she was alright with it. I nodded.

"Okay." We said together.

"Perfect," Travis said with a grin, "at 7:00 AM we will get things together with the house and Charlotte. Thank you."

Travis walked out the door, giving me and May some time for conversation.

"Wow," May started as she stared at me, "this is going to be one heck of an adventure."

In about 5 hours, we will be under the same roof with a 1 year old girl.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was kinda rushed, but I think you got the point. **

**I didn't want to write a whole chapter about the sorrow and stuff. I promise it will get happier!**

**Soo here we are! Tomorrow is just the beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life As We Know It**

**Chapter 3 now! Yesss. Just for a notice/heads up, I'm not going to be going through every day of the characters' lives cuz that would just take too long. So you'll see some skipping around: days, months, or years. Woop! **

**IMPORTANT INFO:**

_**POKEMON IN THIS STORY ARE PETS AND NOT FOR BATTLING/ATTACKING [BUT THEY CAN EVOLVE THROUGH FRIENDSHIP ;D]**_

**Ok, I forgot to mention the characters' jobs and stuff so here we go:**

_**REGION= KANTO**_

_**May:**_** Kindergarten teacher and part time singer at a bar/club/restaurant/whatever you want to call it every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Only has that 2****nd**** job due to budget cuts and the fact that she needs to make easy money. She hates her boss here, but she's gotta put up with it to get the money. She has a pet dog, Eevee, which she rescued from the shelter a year ago.**

_**Drew: **_**Soon to be owner of a successful phone/technology company when his dad is ready to retire. For now, he's just helping out with his dad's company and getting some money from that. His parents usually just gave him the bucks. He only lived in an apartment, because he found no use in getting a huge house where only he would live in. (Seriously what's the point?) Also has a pet Eevee (Yes, they are common). **

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own the movie's plot; for that goes to the writer of the movie._

_I don't own the Pokemon characters used in this story. _

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Normal POV **

"THAT LAMP WILL NOT GO THERE!" an infuriated May shouted as Drew placed his old yellow lamp in the corner of the room.

"Why not?" Drew complained, "It looks perfectly fine here. Plus you always say that to my things! Why can't I have it my way for once?"

The two were about finished unpacking their belongings from their original apartments to their new home. Yeah, you could say they were very familiar with the house due to the fact that both of them visited Ash and Misty every other Saturday and holiday. The two were only able to bring the smaller furniture and not the sofas/couches or beds since the house was already furnished with those things. Therefore, they sold them with their apartments.

The Eevees were busy sniffing each other and chasing around as their owners argued.

"That lamp's color does not go with the color scheme in this living room! You can go place it somewhere else besides there! This isn't Burger King where you can always get it your way, Drew!" May yelled as Drew groaned. This was definitely going to suck for him.

Before the green haired man could say anything, the door opened to reveal a little girl in Travis's arms. She was wearing a little yellow dress and a blue headband. This was Charlotte. She was already told about her parents' death even though she didn't really understand what had happened. Charlotte is an advanced girl. She could already walk and could already say sentences. **(Is that advanced or normal?) **

Once she saw her godparents she was put down and she hurriedly walked to them crying, "Auntie! Uncle! The big man say Mommy and Daddy left to up, up, and away to a place called Heaven."

"They did Sweetie," May knelt down and hugged the girl as a single tear slid down her cheek, "they're watching over us now."

"We're going to be here for you as your new mommy and daddy Charlotte." Drew said quietly as he joined the hug. Yes, he had forgotten the little issue with May.

"But I want real Mommy and Daddy! I wanna go to Heaven too!" Charlotte yelled as her grip became tighter around the two.

"We know Char..." the two adults said in unison.

Travis left; seeing that this was a 'family moment' of which he did not want to be part of.

* * *

It was about 7:40 AM when Charlotte fell asleep after crying so much, leaving May and Drew alone. Drew had placed Charlotte in her room, which was sandwiched between two other rooms. The guest room, and the master bedroom.

"Soo, who gets the master?" May said as they walked back downstairs.

"I say that I do, since you won't let me put my furniture as I please." Drew reasoned while flicking his hair.

"Hmph! Well, I'm the girl! I should get it!"

"Hey, I'm an actual blood-relative of the Ketchum's so I should!"

"I was Ash's best best best best best best best best best best be-" she was cut off and was stopped by a finger to the lips and a red rose to the face. She took it slowly.

"Gah! How about we just do a trade off? I get it today, you get it tomorrow, etc." Drew said as he rubbed his temples. This was obviously another stupid argument…

"Hmm. Alright! Let's do that." The brunette nodded in agreement.

**(Sorry, I had to come up with some kind of agreement…)**

* * *

The two settled down on the couch (complete opposite ends) located in the living room facing the TV with both of their Eevees on their laps, stroking their fur every once in awhile. They were watching a repeat of 'Kanto's Got Talent'.

"Wow that guy was so lame. I'm glad they buzzed him out." May stated while wrinkling her nose toward the screen.

"I know right? He couldn't sing at all!" Drew chuckled.

"Hey Drew, what's the schedule going to be like? Who's going to watch Charlotte while we're at work?" May questioned.

"Technically, I don't work. Yet. I just help with my parents. If you want, I can stay home. Teach her some things and such. Keep her company..." Wow Drew was being awfully nice today.

"Hmm ok. That'll be fine since I work from 9:00-1:00. Those are the Kindergarten hours at the school. I'll be able to come home and take over so you can do… Whatever you usually do. But on Tuesdays (**Today**) and Thursdays I'm gone from 7:30 PM-10:00 PM."

"Uhhh… Why?" Drew jerked his head from the TV to May.

"Umm… I have other things to take care of." May smiled, knowing that she somewhat lied. She didn't want Drew to tease her about not being able to make enough money from teaching by working as an entertainer.

"Hm. Alright…" Drew focused back to the TV. Something just wasn't quite right…

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast. Arguing. Nasty diaper changing. Arguing. Breakfast. Arguing. (Charlotte was probably used to this by now since her original parents were similar.)

* * *

It was 8:45 now so May had to go to the school she worked at, Viridian City Elementary. It was a short 3-5 minute drive from Pallet Town where Ash and Misty's house was located.

After May departed, Drew was alone with Charlotte.

"Sooo Char… Whatcha wanna do?" he knelt down to her height as she stood in the kitchen.

"Bocks!" she exclaimed.

At first Drew thought she had said box, but he realized that she actually meant blocks when she sat next to a little section filled with _giant_ LEGO blocks. So many blocks! He laughed and sat down across from her.

The Eevees went to the area as well, but sat down about 4 feet away just to watch in awe. They didn't have any thumbs, so they were quite disappointed that they couldn't pick anything up.

"Uncle! Help me make biiiiiig town!" Charlotte commanded. Drew nodded and started to build.

A hour later, the two successfully built a town that was 3 feet long, 3 feet wide, and 1 foot tall. **(As I said before… There were a lot of blocks…) **It kinda

"Yay!" Charlotte threw her hands in the air. "Wait here."

She ran to the other side of the room and pulled out a plastic toy Groudon; then she came back.

"Charlotte, what are you going t-" Drew was interrupted by the little girl.

"RAWR! CITY ATTACK GROODON!" Charlotte yelled [the mispronounced name] and smashed the red dinosaur pokemon into the newly-built structors; breaking them apart. The Eevees looked terrified as they watched from the sidelines and ran to to the living room.

Once the whole town was completely destroyed with blocks everywhere, she looked up to a shocked Drew and said, "Haha! Fun! LET'S DO AGAIN!"

The only thing on Drew's mind was '_Damn'_.

* * *

**Chapter DONE. **

**Sorry I rushed some of it again. I'm totally desperate in getting to these other parts I've thought of.**

**Plus it's like.. 11:50 and I'm supposed to be asleep haha.**

**Hope you had fun reading the end. **

**I'll try to update ASAP btw...**


End file.
